Recovering over Christmas
by Talliya
Summary: Duo got laid out on a salvaging trip and has to spend the holidays in the hospital.


_**I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit. This was written for ClaraXBarton**_

Duo had been laid up in the hospital for over a month, only in the last week had he regained consciousness, and Zechs had been wary about visiting him. The doctors said that his memory would come back in time, it was simply the rather damaging blow to his head that was causing the minor amnesia. The blonde had come in to see him once already and been recognized completely, so there was no awkwardness about why he was there. There had been a huge argument about Duo going back out on salvage trips once he was cleared to work again... that Zechs had lost. His husband wouldn't have it, claimed he would go insane if he didn't have something to do. The fact that he could do literally anything else, wouldn't sway him.

Zechs checked with the nurse as he entered the ward where Duo was being kept to make sure his husband was still sleeping. Getting an affirmative, he grinned gleefully and headed for the room with the large box in his hands. It took him about an hour, for which, thankfully, Duo remained asleep. He was surprised by that since he'd groaned rather loudly upon landing on his rump when his foot slipped off of the chair he was using to hang the garlands around the window. But the nurse who rushed in at the noise assured him it was simply the sleeping medication that Duo's boss had recommended be snuck into his IV when it seemed he wasn't able to sleep.

Now he stood there proudly surveying his work: garlands over the window and doorway, a mistletoe sitting above the foot of the bed (he didn't want others attempting to steal kisses from his lover after all), a small Christmas Tree was placed on a side table complete with lights and tinsel. There were candy canes, and more lights strung -taped- on the wall above Duo's head. When he had heard that Duo would have to remain in the hospital over Christmas he'd been heartbroken, it would have been the first time that neither of them were away for the holiday. But then, listening to Duo curse about his luck, he'd been struck with the idea of simply bringing Christmas to his husband.

He knew Duo was going to complain about it, he hated Christmas with a passion. Having fought the Mariemaia Army on it several years ago, and losing his 'family' the way he had, Zechs didn't blame him. But he knew that Duo knew Zechs loved the holiday. He had too many good memories of it not to. So he was hoping that the sneaky move to dress up his room wouldn't make him too overly angry.

With a wide grin he pulled out the Christmas card he had bought for Duo and wrote inside: "You're in the hospital for the holidays, so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room. I love you! Merry Christmas!" He propped it open on the bedside table and went back home. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to gather all of their gifts from everyone so he could bring them all when he came back to see Duo tomorrow.

* * *

Duo woke to low Christmas music playing and glared in the direction of his slightly open door. Apparently a neighboring room was having a party. He shook his head slowly, sad that he wouldn't be able to spend the holiday the way he had initially planned. The 'in bed with his husband' part was going to have to wait for a while.

Twinkling lights drew his gaze to the side and the small Christmas Tree that sat there. He glared some more. Was it something this hospital did? He looked around the room and found evidence of more decorations, his mood sinking rapidly. Spying the card he snatched it from the table, hoping it would explain what was going on.

His husband's neat script met his gaze and the anger instantly fizzled out. A soft smile formed as he read the words. He looked around with new eyes and noted that the decorations were indeed the same one's they set up in their small apartment every year. He shook his head and laid back against his pillow, wondering when Zechs would visit him as he was sure he would.


End file.
